


77th Class' Aftermath

by ClearlyUnOriginal



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Boats, Friendship, Gen, Jokes, No pairings yet - Freeform, Perfect Ending, Shenanigans, That Ending, ending, izuru's boats, izuru's perfect ending, kinda slice of life?, let's ride on that boat, s.s. koizumi, serious fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyUnOriginal/pseuds/ClearlyUnOriginal
Summary: this is the perfect ending everyone craved for.





	1. This is only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> someone told me that i should write this.  
> so i'm doing it.  
> this is the aftermath of dr3.  
> goodbye dr3.  
> we are gonna miss you.

"Ah, having this kind of life isn't so bad." Said, Hajime. Hajime was laying on a sun chair, relaxing and enjoying the sun.

Despite being the Ultimate Despair, he had came to terms with his life what he did in the past and also with his implanted talents, because all he can do now is too look at the future.

Yes, a colorful bright future in the Pacific Ocean, and Hajime's future is going to be a great one indeed.

I mean, living with his new friends from the previous 77th class of hope's peak and the newest member Ryota Mitarai.

Exploring the endless sea, almost like pirates, in hopes that maybe they will find an unmarked on the global map and uninhabited island to find treasure. Maybe even start civilization there.

"Hey, Hinata." Komaeda appeared outta nowhere, but it didn't scare Hajime, because he already expected that to happen.

In fact, he already thinks what komaeda wants from him.

"Hinata, i want to tell you that I-" komaeda tried to say, but was cut off by Hinata, because he already knew what komaeda was going to say.

"No, I'm not gay." Hinata simply replied. 

"Besides, the girl I decided to marry is Tsumiki, because I know I love her." Hinata said, while Komaeda looked rejected.

"But is there place for someone like me." Komaeda desperately said as he hoped the answer to be yes.

"No." Hajime blatantly said. Komaeda felt disappointed, but quickly recovered and layed on the sun chair that was next to Hajime.

"Don't you still find things boring? I mean, doesn't this whole harmony makes you feel so bored?" Komaeda asked as he closed his eyes.

"If I was Izuru, then I would. But, I'm not Izuru anymore and I'm myself now. Sure, I may have all the talents in the world and have no aspirations. I have no goals either and I find that boring. But, what I don't find boring is all of you guys. The Izuru that before I entered the Neo World Program was bored of everything. He didn't have feelings, he didn't have emotions and he didn't have friends. That's what made him instantly become bored of this world." Hajime got sad as he took out Chiaki's beloved hairpin.

"I...somehow pity Izuru. He only then realized that hope and friendship can't be found boring and predictable thanks to Chiaki." Hajime closed his eyes.

"The reason I'm here now is thanks to Chiaki. Both of them." Hinata finished.

Komaeda understood and simply stayed quiet, until he decided to speak up again.

"Hey, I'm sure you may have it now but even though you were a Reserve Course Student before, I'm sure you still had hidden talent."

"Which is?" Hinata asked.

"Ultimate Hope."  Komaeda said.

Hinata just smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"All that has happened up until now, it's all prove of that. And, I mean you were able to woo a girl, didn't you? I'm sure that's no easy feat for someone normal.

Hinata chuckled. "It's ironic."

Komaeda looked curiously. Hinata continued.

"I wanted to become someone I can be proud. I wanted to to become the world's hope and in turn I lost sight of myself, turning into a cold person with no emotions trying to find something exciting in the world." Hinata recalled his memories of being Izuru and his memories of being a Reserve Course student.

"Maybe you Luck as a talent all along, before you became Izuru. You had a crazy life and you everything you ever wanted." Komaeda praised Hinata's luck.

"Are you saying that if I didn't have Ultimate Luck like you, I wound't get anything? Well, I suppose so." Hinata asked and answered before Komaeda could say anything.

Hajime then stood up and started to head to a certain place.

"Where are you going?" Komaeda curiously asked.

"To visit Mikan and ask her if she's ready to marry me." Hinata replied smiling and continued going to his destination. 

...

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean you got heterochromia from the Neo World Program." Tsumiki said as she looked worried about an stared at his eyes. One which was red.

"I told you, I'm fine. There's no need to worry about me." Hinata reassured. 

"By the way, Mikan. Do you remember the promise I made to you when we were in the Neo World Program?" Hinata said as he looked into Mikan's eyes.

Mikan blushed and said. "Yeah, I still remember it like it happened yesterday."

"Well, I wanted to say, since we're old enough and I want to prove it to you how much I love you, will you marry me now?" Hinata asked gently. He had a gentle voice coming from his mouth. It made Mikan blushed even harder and she surprised to say the least. 

She didn't expect that she would be surprised that Hinata would want to marry someone like her. But she digressed. Deep down, she also wanted this. She wanted to be loved and cared by someone, like she does for the others. 

"I-I do!" Mikan yelped the words out. Hinata smiled and so did Mikan.

Hinata knew this was the beginning of a new beautiful life filled with hope and maybe even despair.


	2. The Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the second chapter of this thing  
> at first i thought I'd make this into a joke fic  
> but then some ideas have been popping into my head and I kinda want to expand on this fic some more  
> so I rewrote the first chapter and re titled the fic to "77th Class' Aftermath"

The sun was shining brightly as the boat was coursing on the sea without a destination in mind.

"I think we should appoint a captain role to someone." Byakuya Twogami or Ultimate Impostor as he known as suggested.

The previous 77th class were having their first breakfast after their departure from the Future Foundation owned island, they were already far off.

"Huh? Why do we need one?" Akane curiously asked as she bitten off a piece of meat on the bone that Hanamura cooked up. 

"I'm sure this should be no surprise by this point, but we have to assign ourselves roles to what we be doing around the ship." Twogami explained. 

"Aw, man. Can't we just enjoy the sun and relax. I don't want to do this hard work." Saionji whined. Twogami looked at Saionji with his sharp eyes.

"I don't expect you to do anything really, but when worst comes to worst, we all have to do something at some point." Twogami explained again. Saionji pouted at him and turned her dead away.

Even though it was kind of unnecessary, the Ultimate Impostor was fulfilling the role of Byakuya Togami who was the previous Affluent Progeny and he was the heir to the financial giant called Togami Corporation. From what they have seen from the real Byakuya Togami, it seemed that he is a good leader. The Impostor even lead everyone in the Neo World Program, when they were put there.

Even though, he can be himself as he already revealed his true identity of sorts, he still wants to someone and no one had a problem with it. 

This time, he returned to being Byakuya Togami, like he had wanted to ever since the start of his year in Hope's Peak. 

"So what do you suggest we do?" Kuzuryuu, the former Ultimate Yakuza asked. 

"Well, first of all, like I previously mentioned, I want someone to be the captain of the ship." Twogami said as she corrected the position of his glassed.

"Well, that's simple, why won't you be the captain." Hanamura said.

"Unfortunately, I do not have to be the captain, so I want someone else to be." Twogami pointed out as he looked Hanamura, who was brining more food to the table for Akane to devour instantly.

"Any volunteers?" The Impostor asked as he looked at everyone. 

Everyone had a look of doubt, expect.

"Fine, I'll do it." Hinata stepped up.

"That's what I wanted to hear." The Impostor said, while putting on a smug grin, like the real Togami would.

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot. You did operate this whole ship from Jabberwock Island to the Future Foundation Island." Souda said as he scratched his cheek.

"Since Hajime has all of the talents, it's an obvious choice for him to be the captain." Twogami easily explained.

"Oh and what you're gonna do?" Souda asked. 

"I'm play the role as leader. In fact, I'm already fulfilling it as we speak." Twogami smiled arrogantly. 

"I hope Hajime doesn't have a problem with being the captain." Twogami asked as a precaution. 

"It's not like I have much of a choice, now do I?" Hajime smiled innocently. He had to live in a body, where he knows pretty much all of the talents in the world and it's time for him to use to good use.

"Good." Twogami gave a revealed sigh and then looked at Souda.

"Souda, you'll be doing the repairs if any occur. If you have troubles, ask Hajime for help." Byakuya ordered Souda and he nodded in response. Hajime wasn't surprised at the call out. 

"Sonia, you'll be our vice-captain and vice-leader if anything happens to me or Hajime, is that clear?" Byakuya ordered the Princess.

Normally, Sonia would be the one to take charge, but she and everyone else likes Ultimate Impostors leadership as he's doing a job at being the leader. And I don't think it's because he's Byakuya. 

"I got it." Sonia clenched her right hand bicep and put on a serious expression. She had told multiple stories of how she knew how to operate a ship, amongst other things, when she was older. 

Impostor then looked at Nidai and Akane. 

"Nekomaru and Akane, can you do the heavy lifting?" Byakuya asked in reassurance.

"No problem." Akane and Nidai said in unison as both of them grinned happily.

"Teruteru, Fuyuhiko and Peko will handle the food resources." Byakuya ordered another group.

Hanamura, Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama all agreed by nodding at the Impostor.

"And last but not least, Tsumiki, can you take care all of the medicine and first aid supplies?" Byakuya softly asked.

"I-I'l do my best to not disappoint you or anyone." Tsumiki squeaked. 

"And that's all." 

"Huh? What about me, Ibuki, Hiyoko, Gundam, Ryota and Komaeda." Koizumi exclaimed. 

"For now, you don't have to do anything. I'm putting you in the Reserves. If anything happens to any of the people I've just appointed, I'll replace them with you.

Gundam smirked evilly. "That is fine, I'll have to tend to all of my 12 Zodiac Generals." Gundam said, as all of his 12 hamsters appeared. 

"Haha, same here. As long I'll be proven to be useful, I'll come help immediately." Komaeda laughed and waved his new robotic arm.

"Hmph, that's fine with me too. I'll have more free time with Mahiru then." Saionji happily agreed and raised her arms. 

"Oh, don't worry, I might a job for you, just you wait." Byakuya somewhat threatened Saionji's care-free attitude.

"Will we ever have free time though?" Pekoyama curiously asked a question. 

"You needn't worry. I'll write a schedule soon and we'll all have to follow it." The impostor declared.

"So, I guess it's settled? If so, man do I want to play some music already." Ibuki said as her hands with itching to grab something. 

"I'll allow for this day only that we rejoice ourselves." Byakuya turned his back to everyone and corrected his glasses again.

Everyone cried out a cheer of hopeful joy and decided to make the best of the free day their leader Twogami/Impostor had set up for them.

...

The Impostor then walked up to Ryota while everyone headed out their way.

"Ryota, can I talk to you for a second about something?" The Impostor whispered.

"Hm? What is it?" Ryota questioned.

"I've a got a special task for you..." 


End file.
